


Shattered (Lapidot Bomb)

by ASoren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Season 2, Spoilers, lapidotbomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoren/pseuds/ASoren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lapidot fic for the 5th day of the Lapidot Bomb (themed as "angst"). So I tried.<br/>Lapis and Peridot meet again after the season 1 finale, but everything has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered (Lapidot Bomb)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry cause:  
> \- English is not my first language;  
> \- First time writing them so they are a bit OOC I guess;  
> \- And I had difficulties doing some kind of angst so I don't know if it works.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it!

The gem stood at the edge of the cliff, at the top of the temple. Her eyes were on the sea. Its blue seemed almost black, melting with the dark sky of the night, erasing the horizon. One of her fingers, separated from her arm, moved alone, as if she was using her screen. But the rest of her hand was clenched in a fist, instead of forming the usual screen. She kept moving her finger into the air, without any purpose. She was caught up in some kind of daydream and silently muttering, confused.

Peridot could hear the waves crashing on the beach, in the dark, but she paid little attention to any sound around her. She wasn't even focused on her own unspoken words. Concentration and thinking had always been her thing, but tonight, she wanted to keep her mind as clear and empty as she could.

The sound of the light footsteps on the grass, suddenly right behind her, surprised the homeworld gem. She quickly turned around. A small figure stood in front of her. Blue hair, skin and dress. Even if she couldn't see much in the dark, it was enough for Peridot to recognize her. And she wasn't the one she expected at all.

"Lapis!" She took a step back, but felt nothing under her feet and quickly put it back on the ground.

Nothing behind her, it only left the air to get away, if she had too. Peridot suppressed her thought. It was not the time to flee. She had came to see the crystal gems, at least one of them. The Steven shouldn't be involved in all of this. It was gem matters. But she had thought she would meet Garnet, not the rebellious homeworld gem who should still be at the bottom of the ocean with Jasper. Anyway, she had fled enough these last months. Now she had to stop and talk.

"You are one of them now?" She asked, a bit more spiteful than intended, and regreted it immediatly.

Lapis stayed quiet for a while, making Peridot starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You are my fault." The small gem finally said, almost whispering.

She had kept her head low since Peridot has seen her here. This and the way she said these words made Peridot understand there was something wrong.

"It's all my fault if you came here on Earth." Lapis let out, now with anger in her voice.

Of course something was wrong. Lapis hated her. She has made the worst decisions, agreeing to team with Jasper, and not acting at all even when she had seen the way the strong gem treated Lapis.

"I'm... Things should have gone diffrently." The words came out of her mouth with difficulty, "sorry" almost but never getting out of her lips. The last months have been crazy, confusing Peridot even more. She still wasn't sure of doing the right thing, of this sudden change in her state of mind.

"I've seen the Kindergarten. I've seen the Battlefield. I went to collect data there." Peridot said, memories of these places flashing in her head.

The horrors she has seen, and thought about... This whole world will become a new Battlefield, with perhaps as much damages. She didn't really care about earthling lifes, but she knew what devastation looked like. And there will be losses on both side.

Peridot was maybe a jerk. It didn't mean she was stupid. There were secrets that had never been told to her. She understood it as soon as she had seen the Kindergarten. That was why she was here. To unveil the truth, and to keep understanding.

"You will hurt Steven and his friends! You brought Jasper here to do it! And you will keep destroying everything!"

Peridot stood still despite the violence Lapis was suddenly letting out.

"I changed! I'm nothing like I used to be. I want to be my own gem now, like you, not a puppet of Yellow Diamond."

Under the impulse of her raging emotions, scared that Lapis will never let her stand by her side and deny her, she grabed firmly her shoulder.

"But I don't think I can do this alone." Peridot admitted. She was also terrified, but she had to keep that for herself.

"Stop."

"Huh?" Peridot let out in an awkard way, not sure of what was happening.

"You're hurting me!"

For the first time, Lapis raised her head, and Peridot stare met her eyes. They were empty, reflecting the light of the stars, like a mirror. Surprised, Peridot let go of her shoulder, concerned by the state of Lapis as much as by the fact that she hurted her.

But her face, her dark blue face as Peridot slowly began to realize, was still tortured by an expression of pain. Her eyes, even empty, communicated terror, anger and a stronger emotion, pure devastation in her. Lapis seemed to choke back her tears in the saddest manner Peridot had ever seen. She didn't know if the other gem could cry in this state.

"Jasper!... I... I'm... cracked..."

Lapis had put her hands on Peridot, grabing her top to pull her toward her.

Peridot immediatly started to feel something between fear and anger, growing in her chest. If Japser had land her hand on Lapis again... She had no idea if it could be undone.

She gently put her fingers around Lapis' wrists. Peridot was not used to act so carefully, but Lapis was making her softer. She felt like she was holding something so precious and fragile, anything could break it. The green gem repressed her need to drown herself in Lapis' softness. She had to know what was wrong.

She let go of one of the wrists to move to behind Lapis, now holding her hand. Her gemstone in her back was way darker than usual, but it didn't seem cracked. Her hand wandered next to the blue gem, hesitating, but she finally let her arm down.

"You look... fine. I don't think you have been damaged."

Sounds came out of Lapis mouth, with no meaning, as she wasn't able to speak clearly. Peridot hold on tighter to her hand, waiting for her to articulate.

"Jasper didn't do anything to me. But she had to be stopped and I couldn't hold her in the depths of the ocean forever."

Peridot tried to grasp a moment of silence to give her the time to process everything Lapis was saying, but she had begun her confession and she now had to finish, taking Peridot with her, inside her pain, getting to her through the tension in her hand, the twist of her lips, the cracks in her voice.

"So I stopped her. I took everything I had, and I fought, despite my will to avoid it. And... and... it cracked me. Inside. Doing this to her."

Peridot didn't shivered. She didn't blink.

She just stood here, slowly coming to the realization of what Lapis had to face. Peridot had thought she was the one with her life suddenly disrupted, after having a glimpse of the utter horror of the Kindergarten and the Battlefield. She had thought she had stepped into something greater and scarier than everything she knew. She had seen her ship crash on this planet and her life getting shattered.

All of this while another gem had sacrificed herself for people she barely knew, then holding what was still a threat to them under the water, until she had to give up everything that made her, her own kindess, to protect them, breaking herself by doing what she believed was right.

Peridot wasn't the one who couldn't "do it alone" and needed to seek another gem to help her. She was here to undo a crack. A crack in both of them.

Peridot took a step closer to Lapis, almost feeling her skin against her. Then she put her arms around her, pulling the smaller gem against her, to hold her, as if she didn't want her to go, to take one more step, across the edge of the cliff.

"I can't do anything about an outside crack. It is not in my skills. But an inside crack..."

Peridot tried not to blush as Lapis slightly turned her head to glance at her with her mirror eyes, her face now looking more in peace than before. But the gem could feel her cheek turning into a deeper green.

"Maybe I can help you heal it."

Lapis closed her eyes, resting her head against Peridot's shoulder. When she opened them, she had tears in her eyes, in wich her iris had returned, and smiled, in the arms of Peridot.


End file.
